epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroyer
The Destroyer is a al gun available for Lance in . Description The Destroyer is a pale green gun with various contrasting lines on it which create a camouflage pattern. The gun barrels themselves are gray (and it has a double barrel, which is quite uncommon in modern firearms), and there is also a white "X" on the back of the gun. The hand grip is on the front part the gun, which suggests it is meant to be mounted on someone's shoulder. In EBF3, the Destroyer gives an above average boost to along with a poor boost, as well as somewhat raising . It is Lance's only weapon capable of inflicting the status effect, and though it only inflicts a single turn of Poison per shot, it does have a guaranteed chance of doing so on foes that do not resist it, making it a very useful piece of equipment when one is willing to spam Unload or its Unleash. Because of how Poison works in EBF3, one may wish to have Lance use the Unleash twice on the relevant target(s), then switch to a more appropriate gun for the battle. Despite having an acceptable set of stats, the Destroyer is a physical weapon, meaning that Lance cannot make full use of it aside from the aforementioned Unleash/Unload uses, and its poor Magic Attack means that it generally should not be used after it has inflicted the desired Poison. In EBF4, the Destroyer is more balanced than the EBF3 version. It gives an average boost to and , as well as somewhat boosting and . While the Destroyer now only inflicts Poison half the time, it has a much more useful array of stats due to a meaningful Magic Attack and a nifty Evade bonus. Also of note is that the Destroyer now can unleash Bamboo Trap with weapon-elemental skills, giving it a small chance of landing poison and a higher damage output. However, spamming Unload is no longer as viable of a tactic and one would probably prefer to cast Poison Gas a few times with any other weapon. Overall, while the Destroyer is an interesting weapon, it is a more standard-use gun than the specialized poisoner it was before. The Destroyer resists the element in both games. In EBF3 it somewhat resists , while in EBF4 it resists the status effect. Only the Poison status resistance becomes an immunity at level 5. Found inside a chest in the restricted 40 Medals Area, which becomes accessible after getting 40 medals. |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Garlic |item21number = 3 |item31 = Mushroom |item31number = 2 |item32 = Herb |item32number = 3 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 2 |item42 = Cactus |item42number = 5 |item43 = Green Potion |item43number = 3 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 7 |item52 = Cactus |item52number = 10 |item53 = Mushroom |item53number = 5}} Found in Ashwood Forest, in the top-left chest on the boss screen, blocked by Mighty Oak and a tree that is to be cut with The Axe (obtained on the same screen after defeating the boss). |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Poison |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Poison |res2num = long100 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Poison |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillPower = (60%) |item21 = Ogle Berries |item21number = 1 |item22 = Turnip |item22number = 1 |item23 = Seaweed |item23number = 1 |item31 = Bad Mushroom |item31number = 2 |item32 = Red LED |item32number = 3 |item41 = Bio Virus |item41number = 8 |item42 = Bad Mushroom |item42number = 6 |item51 = Bio Virus |item51number = 40}} Trivia * Since the Destroyer uses a massive amount of plants and fungi (along with 48 individual colonies of viruses) in upgrading it, the poison it uses may be purely organic. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Guns Category:Lance